Forks High School Host Club
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: All I wanted was a place to study, peacefully and quietly. Instead, I meet 6 beautiful boys, who have created a club called, "The Host Club." What is the Host Club? I'm about to find out. BxE Ouran High School Host Club crossover
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story inspired by the anime show called, "Ouran High School Host Club." If you have never watched it, or even heard of it, go on the internet and look it up IMMEDIATELY. It is hilarious, and not like any anime show out there. Please review if you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Ouran High School Host Club. But I wish. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked the halls of school, my face hidden by my glasses, and I never felt so out of place in my life. I don't fit in here at all, and I stick out like a rose in a daisy garden. I can say for a fact that I hate this school, and the school hates me. These snooty bastards prance around like they have all the time in the world to finish school, while I have to study my ass off just to make a C on my next report. Life isn't fair, especially when you're poor, and you are intending a rich school.

I searched almost every room in this dreaded place, just to find some peace and quiet to study, when I came across Music Room #3. It looked empty enough, and I heard that they built a new bigger music room in the lower part of the building, so no one should be in here.

I was absolutely wrong.

I opened the door, slowly, and I could have sworn a wind of roses blew softly around me. I blinked, adjusting my glasses, as my eyes focused on a group of boys.

"Welcome." Their smooth, husky voices all said at once, and my heart jumped into my throat. Why the hell are they so beautiful? They all wore blue suits, suave and charming, and they all had smiles on their faces. All of them. I closed the door behind me, a little too quickly, and I stepped forward.

"Umm hi. I was just looking for a place to study, but I guess you guys are busy, so I'll just be leaving." I nodded, and turned around to grab the handle of the door.

"Wait."

I turned back around, and looked up to big, green, sparkling eyes. The owner of those eyes had blonde, incredibly wild, very sexy hair, and the rest of him practically matched the hair. Except for the incredibly wild part. He was tall, his broad shoulders outlined in his suit, and he towered over me.

"You must be the new student…uhh…" He looked over to another blond haired boy, whose hair lay nicely on his head, and he typed madly on his laptop.

"That's Bella Swan." He answered, fixing his glasses that hanged low on his nose. How did he know my name?

"Uhh, that's a very odd name. Well Bella, how nice to meet such a fine gentleman that attends our school." The green eyed blonde shook my hand firmly. Gentleman. Gentleman?! Did he just call me a gentleman?! I looked down at my clothes, a baggy, old shirt, and some worn jeans clothed my body. I didn't have enough money to buy a school uniform, so this is what I wore. But did I really look like a man in these clothes?! My long hair was pulled to the back of my neck in a tight ponytail, and I always had this weird habit to put my ponytail in my shirt. So I guess it gives the impression that I have short hair, but still. Do I really look like a man?!

"You have it all wrong, I'm a gir-!" I started to explain, but the green eyed blonde cut me off.

"Say no more, I know how hard it must be to be so deep in poverty that you can't even afford a simple uniform, but fear not, we will be your friends." The noble sounding blonde placed his arm around my shoulder, and dragged me to his group of friends.

"This is Carlisle." He pointed at the blonde with glasses, and now I could tell that he had hazel eyes. "That's Jasper." He pointed to another blonde, with curly hair, and bright blue eyes. "That's Emmett." He nodded at a fit, muscular brown haired boy, who grinned in return. "That's Jacob." The tall, tan boy, with long black hair looked at me bored, and then looked at the boy sitting next to him. "And that is Seth." The boy sitting next to Jacob was short and cute, his dark hair cut almost as wildly as the green eyed blonde, and he waved at me excitedly.

"Hi Hi Bella!" He bounced on his seat. I smiled at his adorableness, and looked back at the green eyed blond.

"And I am Edward, the king of-"Everyone stood up and exclaimed, "The host club!" They looked so serious with their proclamation that I busted out laughing, holding my sides.

"Host Club? So you guys go around dating and pleasing girls for money? You might as well be prostitutes." I snickered, and Edward sputtered at me.

"No, we do not date the girls for real! Our jobs are to make every girl that comes into our club happy. So Bella, what kind of girl do you like?" Edward grinned at me. Now it was my turn to sputter, and I waved my hands in his face.

"I don't like girls, I'm not a guy-"Edward cut me off again, pointing at me.

"I knew it! You are gay! You act too feminine to be straight." He gently patted his forehead, as if the thought just came to him. I, on the other hand, smacked my forehead hard, ready to thwack this idiot for his dumb remarks. If he would let me finish, I would be able to tell him that I was a straight girl. But no, he just kept talking.

"So what kind of guy are you into? The Cool type?" He looked over at Carlisle, who watched us with amusement. "The Muscle Man type?" Emmett flexed exaggeratedly. "The Little Devil type?" Jasper smiled wickedly at us. "The Silent type", He pointed at Jacob, "who is right now is also bored?" I laughed at that. "The Cute Lolita type?" Seth giggled, blushing slightly. I smiled at Seth, he is already my favorite of the bunch.

"Or me, the Blonde Prince type?" Edward whispered, leaning close to my face. His warm breath spread over my face, and I blushed furiously. I bumped into something behind, and to my horror, something shattered a second later. I stood there frozen, afraid to turn around and see what fell.

"Oh my god." Jasper looked behind me, a smirk on his face. I turned around, and looked to the floor. There were remains of a vase scattered on the ground, and I let out a strangled noise. Knowing this school, the vase must be at least 1,000 dollars.

"I'm so sorry. I will pay for the vase, how much does it cost?" I asked Edward, my hopes high for a low price.

"Oh please, on your parents' salary, it would take years to pay off the vase." Jasper scratched the back of his head, a teasing smile on his face. I regarded him vaguely, trying to not pay attention to the negatives.

"Sorry Bella. That vase was 80,000 dollars." Edward lips poked out apologetically. I felt my jaw unhinge, and if it could, it would be on the ground. $80,000?! It WOULD take years to pay off the vase! What the hell am I going to do?!

"Oh hell! I should never have come into this godforsaken room in the first place! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I ranted out loud, throwing my fists in the air. They watched me intently, smiles on their faces. Carlisle looked over to Edward, speaking silently to him, and Edward grinned with approval.

"We have a solution for your problem, Bella." Edward caught my attention.

"Really? What is it?" I beamed at him, feeling my stress start to diminish.

"You can join the host club, and pay off your debt working here." Edward said it like it was an honor, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Yet again, my jaw unhinged, and I didn't know if I could close my mouth this time.

"You want me to join the host club?" I asked unbelievably, my eyebrows raising high.

"Yes, you're a handsome boy; you will definitely bring in some lady customers." Edward grinned cheekily, poking my cheek.

"See that's the thing. I'm not a bo-"Carlisle cut my off, throwing commands at the boys.

"Emmett, get him a suit, Jasper, get him to the hair dresser, and Jacob, get him some contacts." Carlisle executed the instructions, and the followed them. Emmett and Jasper dragged me off, and I fought against them.

"I am not joining your club! I refuse!" I yelled, thrashing madly.

"You have no choice. Join or your scholarship gets canceled." Carlisle smirked, and I stopped moving.

"You wouldn't dare." I gasped, staring at Carlisle.

"Oh yes I would. You see, our families give the school lots of money, so it wouldn't be that hard for me to tweak the student role, and get a certain boy out of here." Carlisle was dead serious.

I gulped loudly, and then ducked my head. "Ok. I will join." I admitted defeat.

I was then dragged off to who knows where, and that's when more of my problems began.

I fought with Jasper, squirming as he told the hair dresser what to do with my hair. I wouldn't let them anywhere near my locks, so Jasper quit.

"You look fine with the haircut you have now." Jasper sighed, but then looked at the back of my hair. He leaned over, and pulled out my ponytail, with fell down to my waist.

"You have…very long hair." Jasper looked at me weirdly, and then his eyes filled with light. He let go of my hair, tucked it back into my shirt, and looked me over.

"Emmett should be here with your suit…" He grinned at me, a sinful type of smile leering on his face. I felt my face grow hot, and I wondered what that look was for. Emmett than came in, a blue matching suit in his arms, and he threw it at me.

"Try this on pretty boy." He sneered, ruffling my hair. I smacked his hand away, and started to walk to the bathroom.

"You might need help trying it on, sometimes the arms get stuck in the sleeves." Emmett looked at the suit, holding the jacket.

"No I don't need help." I tried to say it as nicely as possible, but it came out harsh.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Emmett teased, touching my hair. I smacked his hand for a second time, and raised my voice.

"I don't NEED help!" I growled, and stomped inside the bathroom. I didn't miss the looks Emmett and Jasper were giving each other as I closed the door, and the same sinful smile filled Emmett's face. Weird.

I came out, adjusting the neck tie around my neck, and everyone gasped.

"What do I look bad?" I asked, looking in the mirror. I then gasped too. There, standing in the mirror, was a cute, feminine looking boy. The suit hugged my body a little loosely around the waist, but other than that it was a perfect fit. You couldn't tell that I had breasts, or any kind of curves, and I was relieved and insulted by that. Oh well.

"Bella, you're so cute!" Edward clapped, smiling victoriously.

"Yes. He is going to fit right in the club." Carlisle commented, bringing me some contacts. He handed them to me, and I was stumped.

"How do I put these in?" I asked, and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Come with me, I'll help you." Carlisle led me back into the bathroom, and removed my glasses from my face. He opened up the containments of contacts, and held my eye open with one hand, and placed the contact in with the other. Once it was it, he looked close into my face, and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned, looking in the mirror.

"Bella, you're… better looking with contacts." Carlisle said hesitantly, and then he smiled. I smiled back, a little puzzled, and Carlisle put the other contact in my eye. We walked out the bathroom, and there was a deep intake of air.

"Bella, you're going to be the #1 requested out of the group." Edward teased, and I was stumped again.

"Requested?" I asked, confused.

"Our customer's request the dates they want, and believe me, everyone is going to want you." Edward grinned, and led me to the back room of the music room.

He opened the door, and I could have fainted. There were at least 100 girls sitting on little tables in this room, which looked more like a dining hall. How could I not hear these girls from the other room?! The girls talked loudly about random things, and they looked over to us.

"It's them!" They screamed, and ran at us. I screamed too, and was about to flee, when Edward grabbed my collar.

"No you don't." He smirked, and pushed me forward. I was faced with many girls staring at me like food, and I felt my face overwhelm with heat. This is so wrong, on so many levels.

"Who's the new boy?" One girl asked. They all looked at Edward, waiting for an answer.

"This is Bella. He's the Natural type. Say hello, Bella." Edward looked down at me.

"Hi girls. I'm Bella, how are you all doing today?" I asked politely, cocking my head slightly to the side. Uproar of squeals was voiced, and I could make out some of the words the girls were saying.

"He is so cute! Look at his red cheeks! I want a date with him!" They shouted. I could have fainted, again. This is fucking with my pride, and it's not even funny. Edward hugged my shoulder, and shouted, "Get in line girls! Bella is taking dates right now!" A line of girls were formed immediately, and I wanted to curl into a ball and die. There were at least 30 girls in that one line and I have to date all of them, today. Oh. Hell. No.

A blonde haired girl watched me from afar, and got up and cut through the whole line.

"I want a date with Bella first." She sneered at me, and I felt jealously roll off her in waves. Why is she jealous? She kept her eyes on Edward, and that's when I noticed his arm was still on me. Is she jealous of me? Because of Edward?

"But Jessica, you had a date with me" Edward kissed her hand, "Very well then. You will be Bella's first girl for today." Edward's eyes twinkled, charm swirling in the orbs. He knows how to pull in costumers.

"Thank you Edward." Jessica said dazzled, and led me to an empty table.

"I don't know who you are, but stay away from Edward." She sneered at me, the moment we sat down.

"What? I don't even want Edward. You can have him." I scoffed, folding my arms. I'm playing a boy, so why is she telling me to stay away from Edward. Does she think he would go gay for me? I hope not!

"He is mine, so listen to my warning, stay away from him." She glared at me, and I let out a sigh.

"Sure he is yours. Stop being a jealous bitch, and get over yourself. You're ugly anyway." I smirked, a shit eating grin on my face. She huffed at me, her face going red.

"If you excuse me, I have to ask Edward something." I grinned at her, and got up, leaving the table. I really didn't have to ask him anything, but I didn't want to talk to her anymore. This host thing is going to suck, hard. As I was walking, my feet got tangled together, and felt myself fall forward. Aw shit, this is going to hurt. Arms caught me before my face could smash into the floor, and I was pulled up by Jacob.

I was close to his body for a few seconds, and then I was alone the next. Jacob stood a few feet away from me, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Bella…" He whispered his first word to me, but then stopped talking. He smiled gently, and then walked away. What was that about??

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" Seth asked; his big eyes worried. I smiled softly, and nodded.

"You wanna see my bunny? His name is Usa-chan!" A small, pink bunny was present to me, and I cooed. Yes it was weird that a highschooler would have a bunny, but I didn't register that. The bunny was so cute, and Seth was so cute, so I let out a squeal at the bunny.

"What an adorable little plush bunny." I giggled, and shook the bunny's hand. Seth beamed at me, and then just stopped. He stared at my face, analyzing it for a second, and I leaned away from him. What's up with the look?

"Bella. Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He asked tentatively. I nodded slowly, and brought the bunny to my chest. This reminds me of my childhood, and I hugged the toy. Seth's face was blank, and that scared me, so I handed the bunny back to him.

"Uhh…Yeahh…Bye Seth." I said awkwardly, walking back to Jessica's table. Seth beamed at me again, and waved bye.

I watched Jessica's ugly face come into my view, and I grimaced. I thought she would have left or something.

"Did you and Edward have a good talk?" She said sorely, her eyes blazing.

"Yes we did." I sneered. She leaned forward, a smirk on her face.

"I know your secret." She whispered. I tensed up, and I stared wide eyed at her.

"You do?" I whispered back. Oh shit.

"Yes. You're gay." She giggled evilly. I let out a bark of laughter, relieved that she thought that instead of me being a girl.

"I'm not gay, you dumbass. Thanks for the good laugh though." I grinned at her, again. She screamed, frustrated at me, and grabbed my tie. I fell over, flipping the table in the process, and found myself on top of Jessica, and drenched with tea. The room fell quiet, and Jessica started to scream.

"Get him off me! Help! Help! He's a monster!" She threw me off of her, and the club came rushing to us.

"What happened?" Edward asked us, and Jessica started to cry.

"He tried to kiss me! And touch me! Please Edward, save me from him!" She grasped his sleeve, her make up running. I watched, half amused, half shocked, at what just happened.

"Jessica. I saw the whole thing. You were yelling at Bella, and you pulled his tie. I don't like liars, and I definitely don't' like fake bitches. You must leave, now." Edward helped me up, and I smiled evilly at Jessica. She was then picked up by Emmett, and escorted out of the room. I looked down at my ruined suit, and groaned. They're going to make me pay for the damn suit too.

"We have an extra suit, Bella." Carlisle smiled wistfully, and led me back to the music room. I sighed, following, and grabbing the suit that Carlisle was talking about. I stripped down, only having the suit pants on, and untied my hair. I ran my fingers through the locks, relieved that my hair was out loose. This club is going to be the death of me. But how could I get out? I reached for the new suit and shirt, and was about to put it on, when the door was yanked open. There standing there was Edward, his jaw dropped, a tie in his hand, and his green, emerald eyes stuck on my back; where he could definitely see my bra. I stood there, half aware that the rest of the boys were a few feet in back of Edward, but I didn't care. Edward and I stood at each other, gawking like we were looking at aliens.

"Bella…You're a girl?!?!?!" He shrieked, his eyes as wide was baseballs, and he turned around to tell the boys. I pulled on my shirt, uncaring that my hair was still out, and I walked out the bathroom. Other than Edward, everyone looked at me the same.

"You guys already knew, didn't you?" I smiled. They nodded, smiles gracing their faces, and Edward stuttered.

"I knew when I pulled your ponytail out of your shirt." Jasper played with my hair.

"And I found out when you yelled at me about helping you with the suit. You sounded like my mom." Emmett laughed. I smiled, letting out a chuckle.

"When I was close to your face with the contacts, I knew you were a girl. You were too pretty to be a man." Carlisle batted his eyes at me, and I blushed. Edward frowned at Carlisle.

"When I caught you when you were falling, I kind of noticed you had boobs." Jacob blushed, looking at feet. I blushed too, but I smiled reassuringly at Jacob, and he relaxed.

"Its ok. At least you didn't try to feel me up." I snickered. Jacob hid his face, his cheeks cherry red. Edward frowned at Jacob too.

"And when you were playing with my bunny, you looked to happy, and your brown eyes were filled with wonder!" Seth giggled, skipping to me.

"And that's how you found out?" Edward asked Seth, smiling.

"No. When you hugged Usa-chan, I saw the outline of your boobies." Seth poked my chest, squealing when he felt the soft, squishy flesh. Edward grabbed Seth's hand, and scolded him for touching me.

"So I'm the last to know?!" He asked them.

"Pretty much." Carlisle said, deadpanned. I snickered.

"Yup. Edward, I'm a girl. I've been trying to tell you that since the beginning. And now I'm a part of your club." I grinned.

"Well…welcome to the club, beautiful girl Bella." He exclaimed, but a sparkle gleamed in his eyes. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?

* * *

Review if you like it!! And thank the Beta!!


	2. Chapter 2

Readyy for chapter 2? Well too bad, here it is!

* * *

"I hate this so much right now."

Edward grins at me, as a flock of girls make googly eyes up and down my body. It's been a whole week, and yet I'm still not used to the perverted leers these girls can give. Makes me wonder if they're normal, or maybe I'm the abnormal one?

"Bella, relax. Being in the host club is an honored privilege. Are you feeling the honor yet?" Edward plays with my hair.

"No. I'm not feeling the honor, ever."

I duck my head from his hand.

"Aww, Bella Wella! This is a fun club! F-U-N C-L-U-B! Fun club!" Seth hugs my leg, giggling loudly. I can't help but to smile.

"Don't look now, but the host-hopper is here." Of course when Carlisle says that, we all look.

Walking towards our room, we can see the shadow of a girl. I saw a girl with long, black hair that is pulled into a ponytail. Glasses are perched on her nose, but it gives her a cheeky, cute librarian look. She smiles widely at us, especially me, and walks to Edward.

"Well hello there, Angela." Edward kisses her hand.

"Hello Edward." She purrs out, her eyes gazing seductively. Even Edward gulps a little shakily.

"Who do we have here?"

Her eyes land on me, and I can't help the rush of blood flood to my face.

"This is Bella; he is new to the club." Edward introduces me.

"Hi, Bella. You have such a beautiful name." Angela is by my side a few steps later.

"Thank you, Angela." I hold my hand out, and Angela places her hand in mine. Slowly, I lead her hand to my lips, and I kiss her knuckle gently.

I learned that move from Edward.

I hear 2 noises after my lips part from her skin.

A little moan from Angela, her lips parted, and her cheeks stained with red, and a strangled scream, coming from a restrained Edward. He is being held by Jacob and Emmett, his eyes wild and furious.

What's got into him?

"How about you and Bella go sit down together, get to know each other?" Carlisle asks Angela, and she smiles.

"I would love to."

Her arm is around mine in a second, and the next I am out the door.

"Edward, what is the problem here?" Carlisle asks Edward when we leave the room.

"Did you see that?! She kissed her hand! I don't want anyone touching-" Edward's voice becomes muffled.

I unconsciously tighten my hold on Angela's hand.

Edward must like Angela, that's why he is acting so...weird.

"So Bella, What do you like to do for fun?" I snicker at the word fun, remembering Seth's little spelling bee.

"Well...I like listening to music. I like swimming, and walking on the beach. I especially love sleeping, best part of my day." I crack a smile at her, and she giggles.

"You're very funny, Bella. I like sleeping too, but I don't like waking up with morning breath. Eww."

It's my turn to giggle, and I try to put a manly twist on it. It fails.

"You have a nice laugh. It's very...musical." Angela's hand is on my cheek, caressing the skin. My heart stutters in response, her warm hand heating up my face.

"So, how is everything going?" Edward bounces into the room, and I let out a relieved sigh. Thank you for the interruptions!

"Nothing! I mean, we just having a good time." My voice pitches slightly, and I have to clear my throat to get it back to normal.

"Good, good. It seems Angela has taken a liking to you. Are you over me so soon?" Edward grins at Angela, and she grins back.

"I find Bella...different from the rest of you all. I think he will be my host for now on."

I expect Edward to grow sad, or at least frown. But instead, he snarls, and his eyes narrow at Angela.

"Edward. Go eat some cake with Seth."

Carlisle sends Edward off, and reluctantly he leaves the room.

No really, what's got into him?

"Carlisle? Edward told me you were in here, so are you?"

A black haired boy comes in, holding a package. What weird timing.

He looks average; the only thing that stands out about him is his messy bangs, and his brown eyes.

Angela's body tenses immediately, and I jump in the process.

"Angela?" I whisper to her, seeing if she is ok.

Her eyes are straight on the black haired lad, and her expression is locked between pain and wanting.

Oh...she likes him.

So why is she here?

"I have the boxes of new tea cups for you. And I even through in a box of Jasmine tea. I know how much Edward likes it." The boy smiles gently, and so does Carlisle.

"Why thank you, Eric. Your generosity is well appreciated." Carlisle shakes his hand.

Eric then turns to leave, but he stops. His eyes look over to Angela, and the same pained expression glazes over his face.

"Hi Angie."

Angela head shoots up, and she stares at Eric. Before she could say anything, he was already gone.

"I-I'll be right back." Angela stands up, and follows Eric.

Carlisle and I stare at each other, mimicking gaping fish.

"What just happened?" I stand up, shaking off the shock.

"I am not sure. Let me check my computer."

"What?"

Carlisle pulls out his laptop, and types away quickly.

"Eric Yorkie; excellent grades, normal looks, family manufactures tea, and tea cups. Not much money in that."

I gap at Carlisle, reading over his shoulder. Eric's family is the main producer of all types of teas and tea cups. And it is sent all over the world. How is there not much money in that?

"Angela Weber; heir to the Weber throne, which holds over 2 million dollars… still not that much money."

I almost passed out when he said 2 million. How is THAT not a lot of money?!

"Hmm, it seems their parents betrothed them to each other at birth."

"What?"

"Ugh...their parents arranged them to get married."

"Oh."

Oh...oh. Oh!

Is that why they were acting to differently? I see now.

"It must be difficult to be promised to some one you don't even know."

"Oh they know each other."

I look at Carlisle, a little confused.

"Bella...you saw the same looks they were giving each other. What do you think that meant?"

"I think they like each other."

"More like love."

"Love? Are you sure, Carlisle?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shut my mouth.

He must know what he's talking about.

"We should help them."

"Really? Like how?"

"Maybe we should throw a party? Or a-"

"A dance."

"Exactly!" I smile victoriously.

"Yes, all those people will have to pay for their own gourmet cooked meals, and this will look good on our record."

"Carlisle...do you have a money fetish?"

Carlisle snorts loudly.

"The money has a fetish on me." I laugh out, while Carlisle chuckles.

"So we're having a dance?" Jasper's arm is around my shoulders. I let out a squeak.

"I love parties! They are fun!" Seth spins in a circle.

"Yup." Jacob nods.

"This will be the perfect chance to get them together." Edward taps his chin.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"I've been here."

We're they hiding or something?

"So we have a plan? Or what?" Jasper is smiling at me.

Matter of fact, everyone is smiling at me.

Oh no.

"What are you guys thinking?" I just had to ask.

"I'm thinking that you're going to need dancing lessons." Edward's smile is the biggest.

"No."

"Bella."

"No, I don't want to dance."

"Please."

"Absolutely not."

"Need I remind you that you owe us a debt?" Carlisle smirks.

"Dammit."

"Exactly, you're dancing."

"Who is going to teach me?"

"I will." Edward twirls, copying movies from the waltz, and I laugh.

"No you won't, Edward." Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"Then who will?" Edward looks at everyone.

"Angela will."

What?

"What?!" Edward's face turns an unsightly color.

"Angela is the best dancer I know, and Bella needs to dance with a female. Not a male."

Edward lowers his head, and with his shoulders hunched, he walks to the door.

"Fine; dance with Angela."

He slams the door loudly with his departure, and I wince.

"What's gotten into him?" I finally ask everyone, and they grin at me.

"Oh, nothing. The king is just feeling a little jealous." Jasper smirks knowingly at me.

"Of who?"

"You'll see." Jasper kisses my hand, and I blush hotly.

I could of sworn I heard that painful noise, that Edward made, from the other room.

* * *

Read and review. And please thank the Beta! Cheese! Lol. :D


End file.
